Izaya's Trapped Fairy
by U-Ai
Summary: izaya X oc One afternoon Izaya saw a girl behind windows staring out into the world. His curiousity gets the better of him and leads him to find out more about her. I think write with too much fluff... sorry if its too OOC.


Izaya looked down at the sleeping girl laying on his chest. The two had fallen asleep together on the couch last night watching a movie. He reached up and combed his fingers though her long black hair, letting the silky feeling flow between his fingers. "Uai..my love~" he quietly whispered as he remembered the first time he saw her.

It was a normal afternoon when he spotted her. She was sitting on her legs gazing out the window. The window was similar to the ones at his office, where the window frame it self was as tall as the ceiling; thus her body was in full view. Her room was on the 6th floor of a rather luxurious apartment complex. At first look she reminded him of a fairytail fairy trapped behind next day he decided to walk by again. It seems as if she didn't move from the day before but the change in outfits said other wise. Izaya did the same routine for the next week, passing by every noon; and every day he saw her sitting there with a different outfit.

During the week Uai noticed him walking by every afternoon. She also wondered who he was. she always felt that the man was looking up in her direction every afternoon when he walked by. One afternoon she spotted the raven haired man wearing the same fluffy jacket as usual. But this day their gazes met. Their gazes were held for what seemed to be a long time. Finally Izaya smiled at her and waved a hello. Uai blushed and shyly waved back.

The following week of every afternoon Izaya walked by , smiled and waved at Uai. She smiled back at him and waved as well. It became some sort of daily routine for the two, spotting each other every afternoon just to have a gaze at each other and a quick hello and goodbye by the wave of the hand. The Sunday of the week Uai spotted him. Her gaze followed his figure as she watched him walk to a park nearby and sit down on a bench that was facing her window. Izaya then looked up at her , smiled and waved hello as usual. Uai smiled and waved back at him. She watched him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He then waved it at her. She head tilted , then she held up her own phone. Izaya smiled when she held up her phone. He then lifted up his other hand and pointed out his pointer finger. Uai watched the motions he did with his finger. It seemed like two lines horizontally and two lines vertically crossing each other. She thought "tick tack toe?...no..oh number!" She then lifted up her own finger and started to write out her cell number in the air slowly. Izaya watched and entered her number into his cell phone in the process. Once the lace number was written out Uai felt her phone vibrate. She flipped open her phone and saw the message

"Hello!"

She then looked at him, once again he smiled but this time he also waved the phone in his hand indicating it was him that sent the message. She looked down and texted back a hello as well. Her phone vibrated once again and she saw the new message.

"Ill tell you my name if you tell me yours! (´･ω･`)"

"My name is Uai. How about you? （＾ｖ＾）"  
"what a lovely name~! my name is Izaya. Nice to meet you! ＼(＾▽＾*)"

"nice to meet you too (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ

"Well oops! Ill text you later im gonna go play a game of tag!"

Uai stared at the last message confused. She then looked at where Izaya was. A vending machine flew by her gaze and it landed near Izaya. Izaya smiled at her and left with a final wave of good bye before running off.

Izaya had finally reached home after a fun game of tag with Shizuo. He looked at his clock. 7:30. He sat down on his usual chair and flipped open his phone and started texting  
"you there~?"

After minute his phone rang, indicating a new message.

"Hai izaya! (⌒▽⌒) "  
"ah Uai~ how are you?"  
"im fine, how about you?"  
"mmm.. curious!"  
"curious? About what?"  
"you!"  
"me?! Why?"

"because! I see you everyday sitting in the same spot. Don't you ever go anywhere?"

"…I cant.."

And with that Uai explained her situation to Izaya. She was a single child at the age of 18. Her mother died years ago and her father didn't allow her to go anywhere. She couldn't even leave the room. If she ever tried she would just get beaten by her father. Something about "protecting" her or paranoria. She wanted to escape, she wanted to leave. Uai wanted to see the outside world. Her father never really showed much love to her anyway. He never talked to her, and if he did it was only to scold her. She was left locked in her rooms day by day, only opened by her butler to serve food. No one was allowed to visit her and she didn't have any friends either due to the years its been like this, shes been looking at the world behind the thick glass. Watching the seasons pass by, the events of every holiday, watching people hang out, talking, laughing with each other, eating foods she never seen before, and couples exchanging kisses while walking hand in hand. Everyday she was alone. She said she wasn't able to call him by voice, in fear that her father would hear her talking to someone leading to a possible beating or confiscation of her phone.

The more time the two talked with each other the more Izaya was interested in her. She was certainly one of a kind, and his trapped fairy theory was rather true. He wanted to hold her in his arms, keep her company hear her voice and keep her protected from her father. Izaya looked at his clock 6:00."hmm.." From the conversations they had he knew her father's work schedule and sleep time. He wanted to visit Uai and tonight was the perfect night.

"Uai~ you there? I have a surprise for you!"

"Huh? What surprise?"

"open the balcony door~3!"

Uai looked at his message dumbfounded. She then stood up and walked over to her balcony door , unlocked the hatch and slowly opened the doors. Her eyes widened, Izaya was standing there smiling and waving at her. She was about to open her mouth and speak but izaya put a finger up to her soft lips. Izaya stepped closer to Uai and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. Uai was frozen. "this is a hug?" she wondered, "It feels so warm and comforting.." She then slid her arms around Izaya returning the hug. The two stayed like that for a while. Izaya took in everything he could, her wamth, the touch of her soft skin, and her sweet sugar scent and the first view of her athymyst eyes. Izaya then picked her up and walked into her room. Upon instinct, Uai wrapped her body around his, making Izaya give a soft chuckle. He walked in and leaned back against a nearby wall with Uai still in his arms. He slowly sat down on the floor and he tried to hold Uai even closer to him. Not taking any chances that her father might come into her room and pick up his scent on her bed. The two sat there in silence in each other's embrace. Uai was enjoying the feeling of being held by him. She felt protected and warm. Izaya looked down at her only to see her flushed face smiling. Uai felt the movement and she looked up at Izaya. Their gaze met once again, but this time they could clearly see each other's eyes, reading each other's emotions. Izaya leaned down and gently pecked her lips. Uai's face got redder, but she gently kissed him back. Izaya smiled at her. She smiled back and nuzzled into his chest warmly. Izaya held her close until he noticed she was sleep. He then slowly sat up, picking Uai up in the process, being careful not to wake her. He walked over to her bed then set her under the blankets and tucked her in. Before he left he bent down and gently kissed her lips, cheek then forehead before leaving and closing the balcony door. "Good night darling~"

The following month, their daily routine stayed the same. A wave of hello in the afternoons and the constant texts between them after. On rare occasions Izaya saw Uai standing on the balcony under an umbrella. He was able to see her hair flow in the wind and the sun touch her skin. For a moment he swear he could see clear vibrant wings behind her. On nights when he knew her father would be away Izaya would visit her. He would hold her close, exchange soft kisses, and keeping her company until she fell asleep. However one day Uai was not in sight. Izaya wondered where she had gone too. He looked back at the area where she usually sat and noticed a red stain on the window. His eyes widened ," is it blood?" he wondered. He was worried if something had happened to her. He was scared to text her when she wasn't in view. What if her father saw her phone go off and read his texts?

The next few hours Izaya was in complete worry. He was sitting in his chair trying to calm down, thinking of every situation possible of what could have happened. Then his phone vibrated and in an instant he flipped his phone open and read the message.

"Im sorry that I wasn't there this afternoon Izaya."  
"its alright.. what happened?"  
"…my father.."  
"what did he do?!"  
" he came home drunk.. he entered my room and threw me against the window.  
then he hit me in the head with a glass bottle. I think I fainted after that. I woke up a hour ago, but I was bandaging my head so I wasn't able to text you"  
Izaya stared at her message in anger. He wanted to kill his father for doing such things to her.

" are you alright Uai?"  
"yeah but im kinda tired"  
".. I wish I could visit you today but your father.."

"its alright, ill be fine! Good Night Izaya"  
"sweet dreams dear"

With that Izaya stared into the ceiling. He started to think of a plan of her escape, getting her out. The next morning he awoke with his phone going off. He flipped it open and looked at the message.

"morning!"  
"morning to you too, are you alright?"  
"mhm! It still kind a hurts but im alright. Don't worry"  
"Uai.."  
"what is it?"  
"will you let me take you away?"

Izaya explained to Uai about his plan for her to escape. Today night when her father was away Izaya would pick her up. She would be living with him, being loved, and protected. He told her she didn't need to bring much clothing, that he would buy her new ones after the escape. To hide from her father after, she would stay in his apartment for the next week not being seen, or maybe use a decoy dead body so it seemed she jumped off the balcony in a sucide attempt. That would be sorted out after, the main objective was her successful escape.

Izaya looked at his phone. 8:30. He watched from the roof of the building next to the apartment Uai lived in. He saw her father leave the building and drive away from sight. He then took his move. The roof Izaya was on only reached the 4th floor fire escape, thankfully Uai's balcony was right next to the fire escape. He silently walked up 2 floors and jumped onto Uai's balcony waiting for her. The balcony doors then opened as Uai stepped out in a red summer dress holding nothing. She didn't want to bring anything, she never wanted to remember this life. "you ready baby?" Izaya whispered to her. She nodded her head in an answer. He then walked over and easily picked up Uai bridal style. "Hold on tight" Uai's arms then wrapped around his neck as she buried her face into his chest. Then Izaya jumped over to the fire escape, holding his dearest close to him as he walked down the fire escape and jumped over to the roof of the other building. Izaya ran off into the night, away from the apartment complex with his love in his arms.

Izaya opened the door to his apartment and slowly walked in with Uai still in his arms. His apartment was rather far away from hers, he was able to call a cab after walking six blocks. He sat down on the couch and whispered, " you're free now my love" Uai then smiled at Izaya and hugged him tightly. "thank you Izaya" her soft sweet voice rang in hiears. He kissed her lips softly then her forehead where her father had hit here. "you're safe now"

The successful escape was months ago, apparently her father died two days later. His death was reported on the news, that the apartment room was blown up. After an investigation it revealed that her father had been dealing and cheated an underground group. The members sought for his death in revenge. Thankfully Izaya took her out before that day. God knows what could have happened to her.

Uai then stirred and fluttered her eyes open. Izaya smiled at her and kissed her forehead "Morning sleepy head~" Uai yawned and smiled back at him. "Morning~" She then nuzzled into his neck, receiving a soft chuckle form him. "I love you~!" Izaya reached down and laced his hand with hers. He looked down and stared at the small shiny round object on her ring finger. "I love you too.. my dearest wife~"

* * *

after writing this i might even write more for this OC, like valentines day, christmas, mini dates! well. i was planning on writing them anyway but favs and reviews rly help my motivation ;D


End file.
